Loud Tamer
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Lincoln is simply minding his own business working on something for his favorite card game. Suddenly, a mysterious blue card appears and changes his life forever. Now join Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne as they embrace their new lives as Digimon Tamers. (Please enjoy and review.)


Loud Tamer

Chapter 1

A new friend

From one type of Monster with Lincoln Loud to another. Now, as the title suggest, this will be in the style of my favorite series in the Digimon franchise, Digimon Tamers. Now just to be clear. In spite of several Digimon from Tamers showing up, the main three will not have the Tamer's Digimon. Also, in this Ronnie Anne never moved. With that explained and I love being able to say this in reference to Digimon... Let's kick it up!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Within the realms of some kind of space, a small white bipedal creature with purple lining on its jagged ears and its feet and an upside down, red triangle with a black triangle forming just off each of its sides on its forehead was fleeing from giant, white Gorilla with, black hands, a black chest and a canon on its right arm.

Meanwhile, in a large computer lab, the two were being by circles. The small white one white one being represented by a green one, and the Minotaur being shown as a red circle that then had another one crash in to it.

The occurrence that coincided with this was a yellow armored Ankylosaurus with black spikes along its back, braces on all of its legs, and a mace like tail. The white creature was so shocked at this event that the red triangle on its forehead began to glow before in a flash of light, the Ankylosaurus was replaced by a green Stegosaurus with a black horn, black claws, black spikes on the back of its tail and five rows of blades on its back. The resulting attack from said Stegosaurus caused a shockwave that sent the white creature flying though a portal and he found himself having to grow out his ears to fly in the sky of a small.

(Meanwhile)

Within the walls of a messy house in Royal Woods Michigan, the typical chaos of the eleven siblings who lived their in.

"Gimmie that remote!" Shouted the third youngest of the siblings, a young pageant princess named 'Lola' shouted as she jumped on the back of the oldest sister in the Loud house, Lori. "Come on! My favorite movie is coming on tonight!" She shouted.

"No way, Lola! It's V.O.M night!" The second oldest, Leni exclaimed as she tried to pull Lola off only for her to try and bite her.

"Sorry, dudes but the Beneath the Chords on Mic Swagger is on tonight." The third oldest sister, Luna said as she snagged the remote from Lori only for it to be quickly taken from her by the younger sister closest to her in age, Luan.

"You've seen that over a hundred times. Besides, a Rob Schneider standup special is on tonight." The 'comedian' of the family said before the remote was taken from her by the exact middle child of the family, Lincoln.

"Lincoln, your show came on last night. Plus you said you were going to work on your deck for that card game you like." Lola noted, not wanting her brother to hog the TV two nights in a row.

"I know. I was just preventing Luan's thing 'cause it sounded awful." Lincoln said before adding "Oh and sorry about you and Luna both losing out too."

"What? We haven..." Luna began to say before hearing something behind her.

"And now for Vampires of Meloncholia." The TV said as the others sisters looked to see there gothic sister, Lucy, who had grabbed the remote from behind Lincoln's back.

"Dang it." Luna, Lola, and Luan said as Lori and Leni sat down next to Lucy for their Friday night show and Lincoln headed up stairs.

Upon entering the converted linen closet the only Loud brother called a bedroom, he poured the contents of the bag he got at the game store on his desk before going to his bed showing them to be packs full of cards based on a show that Lincoln was quite the big fan of, Digimon. He then began looking under it for a tin box, not noticing a blue spark coming out of his computer.

Lincoln then sat in his desk chair before opening the box and pulling out a rectangular device with a screen on it.

"Okay, let's see what we got." Lincoln said revealing it to contain a holo foil card of his favorite Digimon. "Alright! A plat rare Hackmon card!" He exclaimed as he stared at the card for a solid minute before he began looking through the reminder of the packs, still not noticing blue electricity which hit a 'Digivolution' card.

"Perfect!" Lincoln cheered after twenty minutes of building the optimum deck with what he had. He then began putting his other cards back in the box. This is when he noticed something abnormal. A single blue card with a navy dinosaur coming out of a yellow D.

"What is this?" Lincoln asked as he picked up his card scanner and ran it through. This caused the scanner to begin to spark before it let out a powerful blast which slammed him against the wall of his room. "What the heck was that?" Lincoln asked as he looked to where his scanner once was to see an oddly shaped red device with ,two silver buttons connected to a circular button, a silver ring around a screen, a white strap on the top, and a scanner on the side.

"It can't be." Lincoln whispered as he stared intently at the device before his door opened and he quickly pocketed it.

"I heard a crash. You okay, bro?" Luna asked.

"Y-yeah. I just... Overextended on a yawn and fell out of my chair." Lincoln lied, gaining a nod from his rocker sister who then closed the door before he took the device back out of his pocket.

"Is this really... A Digivice?" Lincoln asked as he stared at it.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful in the Loud House, dinner, Luna experimenting with new songs, Luan telling the most grown worthy jokes, and Lori's Diabetes inducing conversations with her boyfriend, Bobby. All the while, Lincoln kept thinking about the Digivice that he now possessed.

That night, he lied down in his bed, continuing to stair at the Digivice until he could no longer keep his eyes open and he drifted off in to sleep.

(Lincoln's dream?)

"Huh? What's going on?" Lincoln asked as he found himself floating in downtown Royal Woods. He looked down at a cloud of fog and was able to see inside, his eyes widening as he saw.

A young Hispanic girl wearing a purple hoodie and holding a Digivice that was subtlest shade of pink, gold buttons, a gold ring, and a purple strap. Standing next to her was a small creature with skin the same shade of pink as the girl's Digivice, with two growths on its head with purple stripes, large ears that also had purple stripes, an antenna coming out of its forehead, a large pink ribbon on its chest that converged with a crescent moon symbol in the middle of its chest, a gold circle, around its neck, and gold crescents on the back of its hands, one under the ribbon, and one on its forehead.

"Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked as he looked across from the girl to see a creature made of rocks with a black helmet and cloth wrapped around its limbs.

Ronnie Anne the pulled up her Digivice as a hologram circle appeared with the rock creature's information on it.

"Golemon, huh?" Ronnie Anne rhetorically asked before looking down to her small companion. "Okay, Lunamon. Let's be careful. But Let's get it done." She said, getting a confident nod from her friend.

"You got it Ronnie Anne!" Lunamon exclaimed as she strode forward for battle.

"Is she crazy? Sending a Rookie against a Champion?" Lincoln asked as the fight began.

"Sulfur Plume!" Golemon called out as a toxic smoke came out of the four stacks on his back and went towards Lunamon who then jumped up to avoid the attack before calling out "Tear shot!" as an orb of water shot at the Champion which swatted it away with a wide swing before Ronnie Anne pulled out a Digimon card.

"What is she doing?" Lincoln asked as Ronnie Anne began sliding the card through the scanner on the side of her Digivice.

"Digi Modify! Musyamon activate!" Ronnie Anne called out as a large katana with kanji on the back side of the blade appeared in Lunamon's hand.

"Lop-ear Ripple!" Lunamon called as her ears began to spin and she summoned forth a vortex of bubbles around Golemon.

"Digi Modify! Speed activate!" Ronnie Anne called while sliding another card through her Digivice as Lunamon began moving at blinding speeds, calling "Shogun Sword!" as she sliced through Golemon so fast that Lincoln could only count up to five cuts before they simply disappeared in to flashes of light.

Lunamon then landed behind Golemon before it separated in a couple dozen pieces before said pieces exploded in to some kind of glowing dust that Lunamon then absorbed in to her body before she and Ronnie Anne began walking away from the scene.

(Dream? end)

Lincoln woke up in a cold sweat and began looking at his Digivice. "Was that real?" He asked himself before looking over to his deck of cards and then over to the scanner on the side of his Digivice.

(The next day)

Lincoln had gone to an abandoned diner in town he hid out in when the strain of dealing with ten sisters and parents who had given up trying to rein them in. He then grabbed the top card on which happened to be the card he had been the most exited to get the previous day.

Lincoln then brought the card up to the Digivice and slid it through the scanner on the side and...

"Nothing. Heh. I guess I need a... Woah!" Lincoln was saying before his card burst in to a pillar of light as the card floated in the center before shifting form. When the light subsided, the card had been replaced with a with an unconscious white, Quadra pedal, red cape clad, Reptilian creature, with the underside on his mouth, tip of its tail, horn on its nose, and claws being jet black.

Lincoln slowly and nervously approached the creature before kneeling down next to the creature as it slowly opened its gold eyes.

"Hackmon?" Lincoln cautiously asked he reached his hand out to which Hackmon slowly returned the gesture placing his front paw in Lincoln's hand as a smile graced the face the white haired boy.

(Meanwhile)

In a small house, not to far from Lincoln's own, Ronnie Anne was sitting on her bed looked her Digivice.

"What's wrong?" Lunamon asked the Hispanic girl.

"There was a really quick bio emergence. The Digivice only barely managed to find where it was before the field disappeared." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Well, we'd better get going." Lunamon said as she jumped in to Ronnie Anne's backpack as she usually did when they went out during the day.

"Right!" Ronnie Anne confirmed with a nod as she picked up her backpack and cards.

(Meanwhile)

It yet another house in Royal woods another Digimon was sitting on a bed. This Digimon was mostly yellow with white claws and a blue stomach that had purple markings on it and was wear a white and blue fur coat with purple claws on it.

"Come on! It's just a rookie! I won't even fight. I just want to see who's been fighting them." The Digimon said.

"Gabumon..." The Digimon's partner, a young African American boy wearing glasses and a yellow and blue stripped shirt tried to ague before he was interrupted.

"Clyde please. I can't just stay in here my entire life in here." Gabumon pleaded before Clyde let out a sigh.

"Fine. But we're just going to look. Nothing else." Clyde said as he grabbed a Blue Digivice with a yellow ring, yellow buttons and a yellow strap and the two headed out, not knowing who was going there and who already was.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I think we'll call it here for now. Next time the team will converge. Now before I get a hundred questions on it (Like that many people read my fics.) Lincoln will try to keep the circle as small as possible with his family members knowing. Well, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
